Sandwicherie
by PanAries
Summary: Nos héros nous expliquent comment combler un petit creux… A chaque chevalier sa façon de préparer un en-cas ! (Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada) (Défi littéraire)
1. Camus

**L'idée de départ peut sembler un peu bizarre, voire même franchement déroutante. Il s'agit en fait d'un jeu d'écriture appelé « Meme du sandwich », qui traîne depuis quelques années sur le net.**

**Le but ? Vos héros favoris ont la dalle et vous expliquent en quelques étapes comment ils font pour se remplir rapidement l'estomac. A chacun sa personnalité, à chacun sa manière d'appréhender la bouffe… A chacun sa recette spéciale (ou pas) ! Merci à Lilou Black de m'avoir fait découvrir ce défi littéraire qui donne faim (si vous comptez vous lancer dans le défi, prévoyez de remplir le frigo avant)**

**Ici, 20 chapitres : douze Chevaliers d'Or, cinq Bronzes, un jumeau oublié, un Grand Pope et une déesse (oui, les dieux aussi peuvent avoir faim).**

* * *

Camus

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim

Etape n°2 : portez la main à votre front en un geste de désespoir quand vous vous rendez compte que vous avez failli avoir une expression faciale en pensant à un sandwich

Etape n°3 : dirigez-vous d'un pas majestueux et assuré vers la cuisine (rappelez-vous : tout en classe et en muscles saillants sous votre armure)

Etape n°4 : ouvrez le placard et sortez-en du pain de mie frais (acheté le matin même)

Etape n°5 : ouvrez votre frigo et sortez-en des lamelles de phoque, des pickles, des tomates cerise et de la laitue

Etape n°6 : rendez-vous compte que tout est congelé car le frigo était réglé sur « polaire » au lieu de « 4°C »

Etape n°7 : rangez tout, et prenez bien soin de claquer violemment la porte du frigo (attention : sans que votre visage trahisse la moindre émotion, c'est important)

Etape n°8 : retournez lire en vous contentant d'une tranche de pain de mie sans rien dessus. Soupirez, mais n'oubliez pas que les ascètes font les meilleurs guerriers.


	2. Shaka

Shaka

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim

Etape n°2 : ah oui non en fait c'est vrai, vous aviez oublié que vous êtes trop proche des dieux pour ressentir des émotions aussi bassement terre-à-terre qu'avoir faim

Etape n°3 : retournez méditer.


	3. Mû

Mû

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim

Etape n°2 : feuilletez votre livre de cuisine et arrêtez-vous sur cette formidable recette de velouté de courge butternut aux amandes et curry que vous reluquez depuis des jours

Etape n°3 : sortez les ingrédients nécessaires : une courge butternut, un blanc de poireau, une peu de crème fraîche liquide, quelques pincées d'amandes en poudre, et une cuillère à soupe de curry

Etape n°4 : faites blanchir le blanc de poireau dans une poêle avec un peu d'huile d'olive, ajoutez le curry, la poudre d'amandes et la crème fraîche. Pendant ce temps, mettez à cuire la courge butternut dans une cocotte, avec sel et poivre

Etape n°5 : alors que le mélange de poireau est presque prêt, regardez votre disciple rouquin entrer dans la cuisine, ouvrir le frigo et y prendre une tomate, une tranche de gouda au cumin, de la laitue et de la mayonnaise au citron

Etape n°6 : observez attentivement comment l'enfant mélange harmonieusement ces simples ingrédients entre deux tranches de pain de mie, et bavez

Etape n°7 : envoyez-le faire ses devoirs en le sermonnant sur le fait qu'il n'aura plus faim pour dîner

Etape n°8 : prenez-lui ce qu'il vient de préparer. Dégustez, et laissez tomber le velouté.


	4. Saori

Saori

Etape n°1 : Vous avez faim. Mais n'ayant jamais rien fait de vos propres mains, vous êtes infoutue de préparer un sandwich. Sonnez Tatsumi, il est là pour ça. Tomate salade maïs (recette spéciale dinde). Et mollo sur la mayo, sinon vous n'entrerez plus dans votre armure divine à la prochaine guerre sainte.


	5. Ikki

Ikki

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez grave la dalle

Etape n°2 : emparez-vous virilement d'un pain à panini

Etape n°3 : d'une main, maintenez le pain ouvert et de l'autre, remplissez-le de jambon, de tranches de tomates et de mozzarella

Etape n°4 : bandez vos muscles et refermez le pain d'un geste à la fois souple et précis, tout en arborant un sourire sardonique suintant l'auto-satisfaction

Etape n°5 : d'un petit flamboiement de cosmos (mais mollo quand même), combustionnez spontanément le panini. Le grille-pain, c'est pour les gonzesses.


	6. Shun

Shun

Etape n°1 : réalisez que vous mangeriez bien un petit quelque chose, là, tout de suite

Etape n°2 : sortez le pain à bagels, de la tomate, du vinaigre balsamique, des feuilles d'épinards frais, de la fêta et un peu d'huile d'olive

Etape n°3 : farcissez le pain de tous ces délicieux ingrédients simples, sains et variés

Etape n°4 : refermez le petit pain, déposez-le délicatement sur un plateau et retournez au salon pour le déguster tranquillement devant un épisode de _Chobits_

Etape n°5 : trébuchez sur vos chaînes en sortant de la cuisine, étalez-vous royalement de tout votre long sur le carrelage

Etape n°6 : contemplez votre sandwich éparpillé au sol, sentez monter les larmes, et exclamez-vous d'une voix stridente : « ouiiiiiiin Nii-saaaaaaaaan ! »

Etape n°7 : attendez que votre grand frère arrive, vous aide à vous relever et vous tende le panini qu'il vient de se préparer pour vous consoler.


	7. Shiryu

Shiryu

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim

Etape n°2 : réalisez que Shunrei est partie dieu sait où et que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller, c'est un scandale !

Etape n°3 : tentez de localiser la cuisine, cette pièce mystérieuse réservée aux femmes (vous avez _vraiment_ faim, et êtes prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice, même celui de votre ego démesuré et de votre virilité)

Etape n°4 : après vous être cogné à tous les meubles de l'endroit, trouvez le frigo (c'est le placard qui fait du froid quand on l'ouvre), tâtonnez à la recherche d'un truc comestible, et contentez-vous en pour le moment. Appelez (votre bonniche) Shunrei sur son portable pour lui dire de se magner de rentrer préparer le dîner.


	8. Aiolia

Aiolia

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim, super faim, méga faim.

Etape n°2 : allez à la cuisine, sortez une baguette et une boîte de thon à la moutarde, et des feuilles de salade.

Etape n°3 : ouvrez la boîte de thon. Allez jusqu'au tiroir à couverts, dénichez un couteau propre (s'il en reste, sinon allez dans le lave-vaisselle en priant pour qu'il ait tourné la veille au soir) et coupez la baguette à la longueur voulue

Etape n°4 : revenez à la boîte de thon. Constatez qu'elle est vide. Levez les yeux, repérez le chat responsable du vol (il peut y en avoir plusieurs, ayez l'œil et le bon !)

Etape n°5 : beuglez une insulte et partez à la poursuite du chat

Etape n°6 : après une course-poursuite endiablée dans le temple du Lion, soldée par un échec, revenez à la cuisine et résignez-vous à manger votre pain avec la salade et la sauce à la moutarde qui restait au fond de la boîte de thon.


	9. Masque de Mort

Masque de Mort

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez la méga dalle

Etape n°2 : enclenchez le tourne-disque, et savourez la magnifique _Tosca_ de Puccini, dont les notes s'élevent en une délicate harmonie entre les colonnes de votre temple

Etape n°3 : dirigez-vous vers la cuisine, là où sont vos réserves ultra-secrètes. Confectionnez une délicieuse focaccia à base de tomates rôties, d'origan, d'olives noires, de jambon de Parme et de salade roquette

Etape n°4 : dégustez votre focaccia avec un petit verre de chianti tout en engluant vos oreilles dans l'opéra. N'oubliez pas, si quelqu'un se pointe à ce moment, tuez-le. Vous avez une réputation à défendre, et ce n'est pas une réputation d'esthète gastronome et raffiné.


	10. Milo

Milo

Etape n°1 : tiens, vous mangeriez bien quelque chose

Etape n°2 : comme vous n'êtes pas une femmelette, vous décidez de vous confectionner un sandwich de warrior.

Etape n°3 : avec un sourire sadique, prenez du pain aux épices, fourrez-le de sauce piquante, piment, poivrons, poulet mariné à l'harissa, moutarde et salade (pour la déco)

Etape n°4 : dégustez. Dans tous les sens du terme. Retenez-vous quand même de hurler, ça fait désordre

Etape n°5 : tant qu'il vous reste un peu de souffle, montez en catastrophe chez Camus et demandez-lui de vous refroidir. Vous verrez, il est champion pour ça.


	11. Shion

Shion

Etape n°1 : vous avez faim. Super faim. Maxi faim. Mais pas le temps. Y a encore tout le courrier à traiter, les notes de frais à valider, les emplois du temps des apprentis à planifier, les factures à payer, les…

Etape n°2 : décrochez le téléphone et commandez une pizza. Livraison dans 30 mn.


	12. Aldébaran

Aldébaran

Etape n°1 : la vache, il fait faim. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis au moins une heure. C'est qu'une masse pareille, ça brûle de la calorie, n'est-ce pas.

Etape n°2 : Pain. Jambon. Salade. Edam. Mayo. Pain. Chorizo. Oignons. Tomate. Sauce piquante. Pain. Poulet. Maïs. Gruyère râpé. Sauce américaine. Pain.

Etape n°3 : réalisez que le sandwich que vous venez de confectionner, en plus d'être innommable, n'entrera jamais dans votre bouche. Si si, même la vôtre ne peut s'ouvrir aussi grande.

Etape n°4 : soupirez, et faites trois sandwichs disctincts. Espèce de morfale !


	13. Hyoga

Hyoga

Etape n°1 : vous avez faim, très faim. Manger.

Etape n°2 : munissez-vous de votre massue et allez attendre près d'un trou de respiration qu'un phoque refasse surface

Etape n°3 : un phoque remonte, des maquereaux plein la gueule. Matraquez-le. Pleurez. C'était votre phoque préféré.

Etape n°4 : Récupérez les maquereaux et ramenez-les chez vous. Attention à l'ours polaire caché derrière le troisième iceberg en partant de la gauche : gardez votre matraque à portée de main.

Etape n°5 : mangez le poisson cru, sans rien avec.

Etape n°6 : songez sérieusement à retourner quelques jours au Sanctuaire. Ça pourra pas vous faire de mal de voir des gens et peut-être même d'avoir quelques interactions sociales avec ceux de votre espèce.


	14. Seiya

Seiya

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous casseriez bien une graine, là, tout de suite, même s'il est 2h du matin et que vous vous êtes déjà empiffré de pâtes au fromage et de chips toute la soirée

Etape n°2 : allez jusqu'au frigo en contournant soigneusement les piles de linge sale, les dvd éparpillés un peu partout, et sans vous empêtrer dans les fils des manettes de la console

Etape n°3 : ouvrez le frigo, prenez le pot de beurre de cacahuète qui s'y trouve

Etape n°4 : répétez l'étape n°2, mais cette fois dirigez-vous vers le placard

Etape n°5 : prenez le pain de mie. Ah, y a plus de pain de mie ? Y a plus rien à bouffer dans ce taudis qui vous sert d'appart' ! Rabattez-vous sur le paquet de vieux BN, tartinez un gâteau de beurre de cacahuète, recouvrez par un autre gâteau, et dégustez

Etape n°6 : n'oubliez pas de prendre du bicarbonate de soude avant d'aller dormir, et programmez votre réveil pour qu'il sonne trente minutes plus tôt. Un petit jogging matinal ne vous fera pas de mal.


	15. Saga

Saga

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim. Et soif aussi. Soif de pouvoir, soif de vengeance, soif de… Hum. Pardon.

Etape n°2 : finalement non, vous n'avez pas faim. Vous avez envie d'un bain.

Etape n°3 : en fait si, faim. Manger.

Etape n°4 : non, pas faim. Un bain. Où est le canard en plastique ?

Etape n°5 : FAIIIIIIM !

Etape n°6 : pas faim.

Etape n°7 : oh et puis merde, fait chier. Allez vous coucher, ça ira mieux demain. Ou pas. N'oubliez pas les jolies petites pilules bleues du docteur.


	16. Shura

Shura

Etape n°1 : caramba, yé faim.

Etape n°2 : tranchez le pain, découpez le concombre en lamelles, débitez les carottes, ciselez les feuilles de laitue, émincez les blancs de poulet

Etape n°3 : donnez le sandwich à votre meilleur pote. Ou à un chien qui passe. Après tout, ce qui était marrant, c'était d'excaliburer des trucs et des machins. Rabattez-vous sur le gaspacho et les tapas, la seule vraie gastronomie de los hombres dignes de ce nom. Et andale !


	17. Kanon

Kanon

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim

Etape n°2 : rêvez d'un superbe bagel au pastrami, avec de la moutarde, du ketchup, des pickles et supplément d'oignons frits

Etape n°3 : souvenez-vous soudainement que vous êtes coincé au Cap Sounion, et réalisez (avec horreur) que la marée monte

Etape n°4 : capturez un poulpe qui passait par là, et mangez-le cru. Quoi, vous aviez une meilleure idée ? D'abord, les fruits de mer, c'est très bon pour la santé, c'est bourré d'iode. Et quand on va mourir noyé dans l'heure, on ne fait pas le difficile.


	18. Dohko

Dohko

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim

Etape n°2 : pointez-vous sournoisement à l'heure du dîner chez votre meilleur pote et débrouillez-vous pour vous faire inviter à manger

Etape n°3 : votre meilleur pote est Grand Pope, il n'a pas le temps de mitonner un petit plat. Il propose des sandwichs. Acceptez, n'importe quoi tant que ça se mange

Etape n°4 : votre meilleur ami vous apporte une assiette de pains triangulaires fourrés de choses diverses et variées. Bizarre. Mais ça a l'air comestible.

Etape n°5 : attendez patiemment et poliment qu'on vous tende des couverts

Etape n°6 : réalisez avec effroi que même votre meilleur pote est passé à la mode « manger avec les doigts ». Froncez le nez de dégoût. De votre temps, on mangeait comme des êtres civilisés. De votre temps, on se serait pas permis. Mais que voulez-vous, tout se perd, ma bonne dame. Y a plus de saison.

Etape n°7 : goûtez quand même, vous avez trop la dalle. Ah mais en fait c'est bon. Dévorez. Demandez à votre meilleur pote s'il compte finir son assiette.


	19. Aiolos

Aiolos

Etape n°1 : rendez-vous compte que vous avez faim. Faut dire que toutes ces années dans le royaume des morts, ça a tendance à creuser

Etape n°2 : confectionnez-vous le sandwich qui tue, à savoir baguette du jour, mayo, filet de dinde rôtie, salade, carottes râpées, edam et tomate, et mangez-le, point barre. Hé oui que voulez-vous, l'originalité et la personnalité, ce n'est pas pour vous. Bon appétit, monsieur gendre idéal.


	20. Aphrodite

Aphrodite

Etape n°1 : tendez délicatement l'oreille et écoutez votre petit estomac gargouiller

Etape n°2 : un charmant sourire aux lèvres, et en faisant voltiger vos cheveux (vous le valez bien), dirigez-vous d'un pas altier vers la cuisine

Etape n°3 : confectionnez de ravissants canapés avec de fines tranches de brioche, que vous recouvrirez de confiture de rose

Etape n°4 : savourez les petits canapés avec un thé (parfumé à la rose)

Etape n°5 : convulsez, bavez, yeux exorbités

Etape n°6 : rampez pitoyablement jusqu'au frigo, là où vous conservez les seringues d'adrénaline et les fioles d'antipoison

Etape n°7 : faites-vous un shot avant l'arrêt cardiaque. Bon sang mais quelle idée, aussi, de faire de la confiture de roses avec vos propres fleurs empoisonnées !


End file.
